sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Chiaki Takao
Name: Chiaki Takao Gender: Female Age: 18 (Dropped school, then returned) Grade: 11 School: Franklyn Senior Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Guitar, the firing range, the history channel, war epics, martial arts. Appearance: Chiaki is a rather tall girl for an Japanese girl. She dresses rather preppish, wearing lots of pink, white, and sometimes blue. She has short black hair, which she usually keeps combed forward. She has a somewhat tan complexion, since she spends a lot of time in the sun, and has brown eyes. She has a medium size bust, which she covers up most of the time. Biography: Chiaki grew up being raised by her Japanese mother, and her American father, who used to serve as a major figure in the US Army. Since she can remember, she grew up hearing his war stories, and loves hearing about war, and even likes watching the History channel so she can learn more about the great wars that occured during history. When she turned 10, he started teaching her guitar as a past time, and she also developed an interest in firearms, as since her dad kept many of them in the household, and so he also took her to firing ranges. At the age of 12, she told her parents that she was interested in looking at military life for her future, and both of her parents were thrilled with the idea, especially her dad, who thought that martial arts training schools might be of her interest. Although she did well in the classes, she found them rather boring, since they never allowed her to actually hurt anyone. At the age of 13, she become a rather rebellious youth in terms of school. She would constantly skip class and never do any work, to which her father never cared, as since he was happy as long as she played guitar, and show interest in joining the military at some point. After her 15th birthday, she dropped out of school, which did not make her parents really happy, despite them not caring whether she went or not earlier. She spent a year and a half practicing her guitar, martial arts, and shooting skills to near perfection, and become so involved in herself and her skill that she gained a great sense of pride over her skills. Eventually, however, her father pleaded to her that she go back to school, and try to work hard to graduate, to which she agreed. Although she knew she would be the oldest in her classes, Chiaki went back and gave quite a turnaround in her schoolwork, and worked towards becoming the best student in the class. However, she kept getting in trouble for not doing any group work, as her pride over her own abilities led her to the conclusion that she doesn't need groupwork or teamwork. Since then, she also had a side hobby of going to open mic nights at local coffee shops and clubs to show off her skill, and was recently approached by a sponsor who offered her a record deal, so she currently works school, as well as performs a few solo gigs around town, making quite a name for herself. Advantages: Good with guns, has good martial arts training, and knows quite a bit about war and fighting. Disadvantages: Is rather bloodthirsty, and has way too much pride, keeping her from letting herself get involved in groups. She also has a problem of not knowing what to do without her father's guidance. Number: Female Student no. 32 --- Designated Weapon: Browning BDM Conclusions: Somehow, this one seems to remind me, just a little, of a certain G02 from a former competition. It's got to be the war brat, daddy's girl stigma and the gun training. But, something tells me that Miss Takao won't walk the same route that Umi Martin did. I think this girl will do anything, and I do mean anything, to win. The above biography is as written by Xaldien. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Derrin Istoli '''Killed by: 'Franco Sebberts '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads A list of threads that contained Chiaki, in chronological order. *A Change of Heart *We Survive by Friendship *Das Ende *Maison d'abattage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chiaki Takao. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students